


Accidental Enslavement

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Castration, Dehumanization, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Rape, Snuff, Strangulation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Severus is granted ownership of Harry and feels no need to be merciful.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Horace Slughorn, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, dehumanization, non-consensual body modification, humiliation, naughty language, and snuff.

Harry can’t believe what he is hearing.

“I’m sorry, my boy, but there is nothing that can be done. It was a simple mistake but unfortunately has far reaching consequences. Your mother accidentally willed you to him. He owns you. I am so sorry that my efforts to keep this buried have failed.”

How can this be happening?

“Now run along to the dungeons my boy, Severus is already waiting.”

He gets up numbly and walks to the door. He begins the long trek down to the dungeons while wondering how this can be legal. His mum had meant for him to be given to Snape as a ward not as an object. Stupid fucking ministry with their stupid fucking rules. He doesn’t even need a guardian, he’s already sixteen. He didn’t think to ask if this ends when he turns seventeen. What if it doesn’t?

He reaches the man’s office. The door opens before he can knock. He takes a deep breath and walks in. Only to be immediately shoved back out.

“Move, Potter.”

He dutifully follows him to his quarters. Too numb to be angry.

Once inside everything goes black.

~~~~~~

Severus can’t believe his luck. Finally he can do whatever he wants with the boy. He could snap his annoying little neck and no one could do more than grumble about it. Tempting, but not yet. First he wants to enjoy the boy in every possible way. He vanishes the boy’s hideous clothing. He won’t be needing that anymore. Then he floats him onto his bed. He inspects the boy’s body. Hm, not terrible, but it could use some work. He’s glad he has the whole weekend ahead of him. He uses a charm to remove the boy’s body hair. Casts a curse that will ensure he never gets hard again, and another that shrinks his cock down to a more reasonable size. Smaller than his thumb. Perfect. He removes his balls entirely. He won’t be needing them. He wakes the boy and simply watches.

The boy panics instantly upon taking in his state of undress. He smirks amused as the boy discovers the state of his genitals.

“ _Why_?”

The boy sounds so anguished. It’s everything he’d hoped it would be. He adjusts his erection very obviously and watches the boy’s eyes fill with despair.

“You’re my property, Potter. I think you look better this way.”

He runs his finger down the soft new sensitive skin where the boy’s balls used to be. Then lower, to his hole. He slicks his fingers with a spell and shoves two in. The boy squirms but doesn’t try to fight. He gives him a pleased smile. Then adds a third finger too soon.

“I’m going to fuck you. I’m not going to prepare you as much as you need first so it’s going to hurt. You will lie there and take it. Or the next time I fuck you it’ll be in the middle of the Slytherin common room and I may just _share_ you.”

He pulls his fingers free and begins stripping, while staring at the boy. His gaze has gone vacant. It’s a beautiful sight. He slicks his cock, spreads the boy’s legs wide, and climbs between them. Lines up his cock and has to force it into the boy’s too tight hole.

“Am I your first, Potter?”

He receives a desultory nod in reply. Fuck. He had hoped, but didn’t actually believe, just, fuck, that’s good. He begins pounding into the tight hole. Reminds himself he owns the boy. He could wrap his hands around his neck and choke him to death. He tells the boy this. Tells him that’s how he’s going to go in the end. He’s going to use him in more and more violent ways. He might just remove his limbs so he’s nothing but a cock sleeve. And when he’s had his fun, he’s going to fuck the boy one last time while choking him to death. The boy doesn’t seem to believe him. He’ll have to collect a muggle this evening and show the boy how very truthful he’s being. He fucks the boy harder still, ramming into his prostate, till the boy has no choice but to orgasm on his cock.

“You like this? You like being raped? Like knowing I’m going to fuck you while you lay dying one of these days? I like it too, fuck, I should’ve done this a long time ago.”

He climaxes filling the boy with his seed. Keeps his cock snug inside the boy. Wonders what he should do next, he notices the boy is crying and laughs.

“What’s wrong, Potter? Don’t like your new owner?”

The boy ignores him, continuing to cry. He realizes he needs to piss and starts to walk away but...has a better idea. He walks over to the wardrobe where he keeps his tools and fetches a particular favorite of his. He sits back down next to the boy, coats the catheter in lube, and shoves it into the boy’s tiny cock. _That_ gets the boy’s attention.

“Wha-what are you doing?”

He simply smirks at the boy. He takes the other end and holds it under his cock. He begins pissing while watching the boy’s face. First confusion, then eventually, horrified understanding.

“Why?”

“Because I want to. Because it will make you uncomfortable, and I enjoy seeing you uncomfortable, Potter.”

He finishes pissing, waits until all of it has travelled down the tube into the boy’s cock, then removes the catheter. The boy stares at him, his face blank.

He stares back at the boy for a long moment. He doesn’t like the glasses. They get in the way of him seeing the boy’s despairing expression. He hits the boy with a spell tying him to the bed, another keeping him from emptying his now filled bladder. Then he heads to his lab.

~~~~~~

It takes almost ten hours to brew the potion. Time he could’ve spent with his new toy, but he thinks it’ll be worth it in the end. He takes a vial of the potion, at least he’ll be able to sell the rest for a tidy profit, and heads back to his room. He finds the boy moaning a little from the discomfort of his overfilled bladder. Good. He hopes he’s been miserable for hours. He lifts the boy’s head off the bed, caresses his face mockingly, and tips the potion down his unresisting mouth. The boy’s too out of it at the moment to protest. The boy screams for about twenty seconds, his eyes screwed shut, and then his screams trail off into whimpers. He vanishes the boy’s glasses. The boy opens his eyes, and yes, definitely worth it to see this. He looks so beautiful with his face a mask of anguish. He feels himself harden at the sight. He strips once again and kneels above the boy’s head. Places his now leaking cock at his lips and waits. The boy glares up at him for a long moment. He’s on the point of reminding him of his earlier threat but...the boy opens his mouth and sucks him in. He caresses his face again.

“You’re going to be such a good fucktoy for me, aren’t you, Potter? Fuck, yes, just like that. If only someone had discovered what you were sooner. I could have had this since you were only one. Fuck. You’re doing very good for your first time, but it’s not enough. I’m going to fuck your throat, Potter. You will take it like the fucktoy you are.”

He grabs the boy’s face and slams in all the way. The boy begins gagging at once. He ignores it. He holds his cock deep in the gagging throat. Reminds himself he doesn’t want to end things this soon and pulls out. He lets the boy take a single breath before slamming back in. He starts up a punishing rhythm. The boy gagging under him. Pushing at him as much as he can, trying to escape. He just fucks him that much harder. He gets close and pulls out all the way, waits a moment for the boy to recover, then places his cockhead just inside the boy’s mouth.

“I’m going to fill your mouth with my cum, Potter, and you will suck it down like it’s the most delicious thing you have ever tasted. Or I will make you regret it.”

He strokes his cock a few times. Mostly pushed over the edge by the look in the boy’s eyes, he’s so glad he brewed that potion, then climaxes, filling the boy’s mouth. The boy chokes a little but tries his hardest to suck all of it down. He scoops up the bit that spilled and helps the boy finish his task. The sight of Potter sucking on his cum covered fingers is almost enough to get him ready to go again. Fuck. He’s going to feed the boy nothing but semen.

He lays down beside the boy. Releasing his bonds, the boy wouldn’t dare try anything anyway, and then makes the boy stare into his eyes.

“Legilimens.”

He rakes through the boy’s mind looking for his sexual fantasies. He’d like to fulfill a few just to fuck with him. Likes the idea of making him enjoy being raped. He finds the usual teenage boy fantasies at first and is thoroughly disappointed but then, he laughs. Oh this is good. The boy has fantasized about him, several times, in several different scenarios. Oh he’s going to fulfill all of them. He keeps looking in case there’s anything else of interest, besides, this is hurting the boy, he finds one other very interesting fantasy. He pulls out and stares down at the panting boy. Drags his finger down the side of his face.

“A little?”

The boy pales and he smiles. He begins conjuring the necessary items at once. He dresses the boy in his new nappy and removes the spell that’s been keeping him from pissing. The boy moans and looks ashamed as he empties his bladder. He rubs the boy’s sides soothingly.

“Shh, little one, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. All babies use nappies.”

The boy looks away. He smiles even wider. He decides to change the boy’s nappy by hand, the better to embarrass him. While he does he fondles the boy’s tiny cock.

“You know I cast a spell on you that’ll keep you soft from now on, but since you like that idea, because babies don’t get hard, well I suppose I’ll just have to remove it.”

He lets go of the boy’s cock and removes the curse. Watches gleeful as the boy’s cock immediately hardens. Apparently he _really_ likes being treated as a baby. He’s so glad he raided the boy’s mind. He strokes the boy till he has a dry orgasm. The boy’s cock stays hard. He wonders if it will ever soften while the boy is being treated this way. No point wondering though, he’ll know soon enough. He finishes putting a new nappy on him and then sits behind the boy and drags him into his lap. He takes the bottle he’d conjured and then summons one of his lesser used ingredients. Happy that he always keeps a fresh supply on hand. He fills the bottle while the boy watches, half eager, half horrified. He holds it to the boy’s mouth.

“What is it?”

He considers scolding the boy since babies don’t generally talk, but it would get boring pretty quickly. He wants to hear the boy pleading for him to stop.

“It is the semen of an abraxan. It is used in a small number of potions. Drink.”

The boy looks disgusted and horrified now.

“I already decided earlier that your diet from now on will consist only of semen. If you would rather it be the semen of my Slytherins, I will take you to the common room and have you suck it from the source. Drink.”

The boy does. Severus has never tried the stuff himself but he knows others who have. It is supposed to be very strong tasting. A couple of days of this and the boy will likely be begging to service his Slytherins. He watches delighted as the boy sucks on the bottle, tears of shame coursing down his cheeks. He caresses the boy tenderly. He’s enjoying messing with his mind. As soon as the boy is finished, he binds him again and then leaves


	2. Chapter 2

He comes back half an hour later with a boy, bound, unconscious, covered in a disillusionment spell, floating behind him. He drops him on the bed next to Potter. He sits Potter upright so he can see everything. He cancels the disillusionment and then wakes his new victim. The boy is only about fourteen. He sees that he’s in a room with another bound boy who’s naked and panics. Severus laughs. He strips the boy with a spell, which makes him go still and then pulls his legs wide with another. He explains what’s going to happen for their benefit.

“I’m going to fuck you and while I do so I’m going to choke you to death. I’m going to be your first, last, and only.”

He uses a spell to prepare the boy thoroughly. He wants him to enjoy his only fuck, wants him to feel pleasure as he’s fucked to death. It’ll be more fun that way. Then he climbs in between the boy’s spread legs and slowly sinks inside. He may have made it easier on the boy but he’s still fucking tight as a vice. Fuck. He isn’t going to last long. Not with the terror in Potter’s eyes and a soon to be dead boy wrapped round his cock. Fuck he loves doing this. He can’t believe he hasn’tdone this in over three weeks. He begins thrusting, making sure to nail the boy’s prostate, forcing the boy to harden. He points out to him how much he’s enjoying it, then wraps his hands loosely around the boy’s throat, a promise and a threat. He removes the boy’s bonds wandlessly just so the boy will struggle futilely under him. When he struggles too much he tightens his hold. He thrusts faster and harder. Squeezes his hands tighter and tighter. The boy’s barely breathing now as he pounds into him, but his cock is still hard as a rock. He continues pounding into the boy until he convulses around him with his last orgasm. He lets the boy finish, he’s not completely heartless, and then tightens his hands and thrusts into him harder than ever. He reaches his peak and stills, filling the dying boy with his cum. He watches enraptured as the light dies in his eyes. He turns to Harry to find him looking sick.

“Do you believe me now, when I say this is how you’re going to go, my little?”

He reaches over and is shocked and pleased beyond words to discover that Potter is still hard or he rehardened watching the show. He slips his hand inside the boy’s nappy and begins stroking his cock. The boy begins begging him to stop.

“You didn’t beg me not to kill that boy and now I find you hard as diamond. I have to wonder, my little, did you enjoy watching him die? Would you like to see another young boy die?”

The boy shakes his head emphatically but he holds the boy’s head still and sees the lie in his eyes.

“You _did_. Well then this will become a weekly thing. A bit more often than I usually indulge, but I don’t mind, especially since you’re being such a good baby for me.”

The boy sobs as he strokes his cock. Babbling pleas for him to not do this. He ignores him. He leans forward and sucks the tiny cock into his mouth humming around it. The boy climaxes screaming. He continues sucking until the boy begs him to stop, and then continues sucking through that. He stops eventually after he’s made the boy suffer enough to satisfy himself.

He disposes of the dead boy’s body and then prepares another bottle for his little. This time he takes his nappy off before he begins feeding him. He lifts the boy up and impales him without preparation onto his cock. The boy cries beautifully. Hyperventilating from the pain. He simply holds him for a while until the boy calms. Then he holds the bottle to his lips.

“Drink, but while you do so I expect you to clench around my cock.”

The boy nods and begins clenching before the nipple is even in his mouth. He smiles at him. He really is a good little baby. He watches as the boy sucks down his bottle of cum. When the boy finishes he vanishes the bottle and rolls the two of them over and he begins pounding the boy into the mattress. He fucks him for a good long time before filling him with a groan.

After, he sits on the couch and does his marking while the boy sits and stares at nothing. He’s halfway done when the boy finally speaks.

“What happens when I turn seventeen? Or would happen if you weren’t going to kill me?”

“Potter, you’re my property, same as my couch. It will still be my property twenty years from now and so would you, _if_ you were to live that long. Which you won’t. Why? Dreaming of freedom?”

“No. I just wondered about it earlier today and it was annoying me not knowing.”

He stares at the boy.

“You are taking all of this very calmly. _Too_ calmly.”

The boy shrugs. He’s just about to demand more of an answer when there’s a knock at the door. The boy pales, not wanting to be seen wearing nothing but a nappy.

“Don’t move.”

He answers the door.

“Uncle Sev, there’s a ridiculous rumor spreading through the castle...”

He motions his godson in. Draco catches sight of his new toy and his eyes widen dramatically.

“Draco, as you can see they aren’t just rumors. This is my new property, he likes the idea of being a baby and I have deigned to indulge him. Feel free to spread that around if you like. Would you like to use him?”

Draco blinks at him for a moment and then he smiles viciously.

“Oh, yes.”

He watches the boy as he hears all of this. His earlier false calm has vanished. He is once again horrified. He has Draco strip while he prepares another bottle. He isn’t sure how many bottles the boy will need each day. Oh well, he’ll figure it out. He has Draco sit on the couch and places Potter in his lap.

“Why don’t you feed him first? I’m sure you’ll both enjoy it. While you do feel free to stroke his tiny cock. He loves it.”

He watches as Draco lifts the bottle to Potter’s lips. Looking unsure about this. Just as Potter begins to suck Draco wonders.

“What is this?”

“Abraxan semen.”

“Oh fuck, that’s hot.”

Draco reaches down and adjusts his own cock under the boy’s arse and Severus watches as he hesitates but then gently moves the nappy aside to reveal Potter’s hard little cock.

“Was it always..?”

“No. I shrank it. That was before I knew he wanted this though. It was supposed to be something he hated. I also took away his ability to get hard but since he liked that idea...”

“So when you say he’d love for me to get him off..?”

“He will enjoy it, but he’ll also be ashamed and embarrassed about it. He’ll hate it as much as he loves it.”

“Oh, in that case.”

And Draco begins molesting the boy who whimpers and begins crying again while dutifully drinking down his dinner. Draco alternates jacking the tiny cock as best he can, with rubbing the head, while pinning Potter’s hips down, so he can’t get away from the overstimulation. Because of that the boy has emptied the bottle before Draco finally lets him cum. Severus watches amused as Draco debates whether to use his mouth or his hole.

“You can always use him again later, Draco. He’ll still be here, for now.”

“For now?”

“Mm, when I’ve had my fun and I’ve grown bored with him I’m going to choke him to death while fucking him one last time.”

“Oh fuck, that is so goddamn hot, Uncle Sev. Do you mind if I watch?”

“Not at all, Draco. I’m sure he’d love to have you there as well. The two of you have always had a special relationship. I saw the memory of you stomping on his face, it was beautiful, Draco.”

Draco blushes. Then lays the boy out on the couch and removes his nappy. He spreads the boy’s legs wide and climbs between them. Lines himself up and drives his cock in in one punishing thrust.

“You’ve gotten better at that. Did you get in a lot of practice this summer?”

“Yes, father took us to France and I caught a new muggle every night. I used and discarded them all. Except for one, he’s only seven, and I decided to keep him. He’s so fucking tight. I used that spell to rewrite his memories and he thinks it’s all normal now. Father’s keeping him company for me while I’m here.”

Severus watches appreciatively as the boy goes to town on his little baby. Fucking him hard and fast and then slowing down and simply rutting when he gets too close. He decides he’s had enough of simply watching. He walks over and pulls out his cock. The boy automatically sucks it down.

“Oh fuck, did you use the same spell?”

“No. His mind is all there, he simply loves this. Look at how hard he still is.”

Draco looks down and then begins fucking the little faster. Severus shoves his cock down the boy’s throat. Draco grabs his hip when he tries to withdraw.

“Please just. I’m almost there. I want to watch him choke as I cum.”

“He might die.”

“I know, fuck, I kind of hope he will.”

Severus decides he doesn’t really mind if he does either. An easy decision to make when he sees the terror in the boy’s eyes. He ruts gently in his throat. Tells him what a good little baby he’s being.

“So good, Potter. You finally learn to behave and all it took was a nappy and being shoved full of cock.”

He watches Draco climax and pulls out of the boy’s mouth. The baby gasps and he shoves back in. He fucks the boy’s face while Draco gloats over how much he’s going to enjoy spreading this bit of gossip around. He finishes and pulls out until just the head is in the boy’s mouth. He’d hate to deprive him of the taste of his cum. Or of the pleasure of drinking it.

“Wow, he’s such a slut. How did we never notice?”

“He kept it well hidden. But luckily circumstances forced it’s revelation. Now run along and spread the word.”

Draco leans forward and kisses Potter’s cheek in a mocking farewell before dressing and leaving. He decides he’ll finish his marking tomorrow and drags the filthy boy off for a bath. While in the bath he once again treats him with mocking tenderness. The boy actually seems to enjoy it.

~~~~~~

The next morning he gets up to the sound of someone pounding on the door. He gives the boy a warning look, grabs his wand, and opens the door. He brushes aside the stunner with a negligent wand wave and invites the boy’s friends inside. He casts a silencing spell on them both. He calls for the boy, who stands horrified and looking like he wants to bolt at sight of his friends. He really doesn’t like people to know about his kinks. He has them all sit.

“You know that Potter is my property so trying to steal him from me, bad idea. Human slaves are considered to be worth a great deal. If you had succeeded you’d have faced at least ten years in Azkaban. Now in case your tempted to try killing me next, you should know that everything I own is willed to Lucius Malfoy. Trust me the boy would not prefer him as an owner.”

He removes the silencing spell to see if they’re going to be reasonable. They aren’t. He ignores the yelling until...ah, he’d hoped they’d mention it thereby giving him an excuse to do this.

“You want to know about his nappy wearing?”

They nod angrily.

“He likes it. He gets off on it. Harry, remove it and show them.”

His friends watch horrified as Harry reluctantly strips off his nappy and his tiny hard cock is revealed. He cuts in before they can exclaim over it.

“I shrank his cock at his request, babies don’t have large cocks after all. And he wanted his balls removed as well. He is very happy here. But probably hungry.”

The boy’s eyes fill with tears as he makes him a bottle, he’s going to need to send out for more semen today, and then has him sit on his lap and drink it. The Granger girl storming out, but the Weasley. The Weasley stays. Watches entranced.

“Would you like to feed him?”

The boy looks horrified but nods eventually. He stands to place his baby on the boy’s lap to find him with a straining erection.

“Why don’t you pull that out. He likes having a cock up his arse as he sucks on a bottle. When he’s done you can fuck him.”

The boy nods shakily, and he waits patiently, staring into his baby’s horrified eyes. He kisses his forehead mock soothingly. Whispers in his ear.

“If you’d rather, it can be him dying on my cock next weekend.”

The boy glares at him as he settles him on his friends cock. The Weasley boy groaning decadently.

“Fuck Snape, just fuck, this is amazing. How’d you get him to admit to wanting this?”

“Legilimency of course. You think he would’ve willingly admitted to any of this?”

“No, I can’t see that happening. Fuck, I wish I’d known sooner. I’d have fucked him every night.”

They both watch the boy suck on his bottle and finally as the Weasley boy pulls the empty bottle away from the boy’s mouth, he asks the question he’s been eagerly awaiting.

“What was in that anyway? It didn’t look like milk.”

“Semen.”

“Oh fuck.”

He watches as the boy lifts his former best friend and fucks up into him as hard as he can. It doesn’t take long till he fills the boy.

“You know it’s only polite to make sure your partner enjoys it too.”

The Weasley boy nods still panting and holds the boy close. Gently fondling his tiny cock until the boy has a dry orgasm.


	3. Chapter 3

He fulfills one of the boy’s fantasies about him that afternoon. He takes him, wearing nothing but the nappy, to his old potions classroom. They don’t run into anyone on the way there, pity. He bends him over the desk and spanks the boy till he orgasms. Then continues spanking him till he orgasms again. Then he takes mercy on the boy and fucks him. He fills the boy with his spend and puts his nappy back on. He sits down behind his old desk and places the boy on his lap.

“Was that everything you’d hoped it would be?”

The boy simply glares at him. He laughs.

“You know most people would be thrilled at someone fulfilling their fantasies. But you just keep fighting it.”

He reaches into the boy’s nappy and fondles his tiny cock. Before he can get the boy off again the door opens and Horace Slughorn walks in. He leans down and whispers in the boy’s ear.

“Well isn’t this your lucky day. I have a feeling he’d love to fulfill the fantasy you have involving him.”

The boy begins panting in panic and whimpering the word no repeatedly. He ignores him.

“Horace, my property was hoping you could do something for him. If you’ll follow me to my quarters..?”

Horace nods, looking intrigued, and they leave the classroom. This time they pass a few students. The boy hiding his face in his chest as they pass.

Once inside he explains what the boy wants. Horace looks both horrified and aroused. It takes a few minutes but he agrees. Once Horace has finished stripping he sets the boy in his lap, shaking his head at the boy’s continued pleading, then leaves to fetch the necessary potions. He gives the first to Horace who drinks it down. While they wait for it to work Horace tries to comfort the sobbing boy. It doesn’t work. A few minutes later Horace makes a sound, then.

“Come, my boy, I’m ready for you now.”

The boy sits, shaking all over, and doesn’t respond.

“Come now, this is what you want, my boy. Look how hard your tiny prick is. Now suck.”

He watches as Horace forces the boy’s head down to his now leaking nipple, the boy stubbornly keeping his mouth shut. Horace pinches the boy’s nose shut and waits. It doesn’t take long for the boy to gasp and when he does Horace shoves his mouth onto his nipple. The boy begins sucking at once while crying silently. They watch enraptured as the boy empties each breast. Switching from the first to the second without being told. Once done Horace gives him a look, he nods, and Horace pulls the boy’s nappy off and shoves his cock inside. He groans decadently and begins fucking up into the boy at once. He continues that way for a long moment, then stands and drapes the boy over the arm of the couch, and fucks forcefully into him. Groaning about how tight the boy is, how much he’s wanted this. The boy climaxes under him with a cry and Horace fucks him through his orgasm before stilling as his own orgasm hits.

“Thank you, Severus. That was delightful. If you ever want me to do this again you need merely ask.”

Severus nods sharply as Horace rights his clothing. He hands him the antidote as he leaves.

“I don’t know why you keep arguing with me, my little, it is obvious you wanted that. You loved every second of it. Admit it.”

He waits glaring at the boy when he fails to acknowledge him. The boy finally glares back at him, mumbling.

“I admit it. But just because I enjoy something doesn’t mean I want to do it. It’s fucking embarrassing.”

“You aren’t a person anymore. You have no use for embarrassment.”

The boy glares at him more fiercely than ever. Finally he’s managed to rile him.

“Just because I’m your property doesn’t mean I’m not a person. You wouldn’t be enjoying this if I wasn’t.”

He stares at the boy for a long moment.

“That is true. But if you feel that way why have you been so accepting of this, hm?”

The boy glances away and without a thought he snatches the boy’s jaw, forces him to make eye contact for a split second and.

“Legilimens.”

He dives into the boy’s mind. His surface thoughts are filled with a mixture of despair and acceptance. He realizes the boy doesn’t truly care whether he lives or dies. He can’t break the boy because he’s already broken. Fuck. He’s starting to feel guilty. The boy just has to ruin his fun. He dives deeper to try and locate the source of his hopelessness. What he sees leaves him seething. He pulls out more gently than usual.

~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later they’re sat on the couch together, the boy sipping at a cup of tea, savoring it as if fearing he’ll never get another.

“You don’t want me to kill them? Yet you enjoy watching me kill innocent muggles?”

The boy fidgets a bit.

“I don’t like you killing innocent people. No. Listen. I don’t like you killing innocent people. I find it arousing yes. But that doesn’t mean I want you to do it. My being aroused isn’t worth someone’s life. I find other things more arousing anyway. And you’ve seen Vernon in my memories, would you find him arousing in any situation?”

“So because you can’t get off watching him die you don’t want him to die?”

“I don’t want anyone to die! Well maybe a few of the death eaters and their Lord definitely.”

“Bleeding hearted Gryffindors.”

The boy shrugs.

“Fine. I won’t kill them. But I will be telling the Dark Lord about this. He was thrilled when he found out you belong to me of course, he’s quite pleased you won’t be threatening his life anymore. When he hears what Albus let happen to you...I imagine he might just want you to join our little organization.”

“I don’t want to be a death eater!”

“You’ll still be able to indulge in your kinks in your off hours. Or are you saying you’ve enjoyed this weekend so much you want to be treated this way all the time?”

The boy glares at him again. He shrugs back at him.

“What happened to your plan to kill me?”

“Oh, that is still on the table. I rather like the idea even now. But it isn’t as much fun with a victim who doesn’t care if they die. You seemed quite panicked when I came close to choking you to death yesterday but that was only surface fear. If I’m going to snuff someone I want their fear to be bone deep.”

“You’re a sick bastard.”

“Indeed.”

~~~~~~

After their chat he waits for the boy to eventually put the cup down and stop pretending to be drinking it. Then has him follow him to the bathroom. The boy looking shocked at being allowed to walk.

“Honestly, Potter. You’re the one with the kink, not me. I was only indulging you because it embarrasses you so much. I am trying to be kinder to you, no idea why, if you want me to continue treating you like the baby we both know you are, you will have to ask. Assuming you can get past your shame I may just indulge you again.”

The boy gives him a look he doesn’t bother trying to decipher and waits while he strips. He vanishes the boy’s nappy and they shower together. The boy staring at him like he’s trying to figure him out.

“I don’t understand why you care so much about my relatives.”

“I don’t, but my Lord will. He hates child abusers.”

The boy looks bewildered.

“But, you just killed a boy yesterday, which is still just, horrifying. How can you do that?”

“He hates muggles more than he hates child abusers. He knows all about his death eater’s proclivities. He doesn’t care in the slightest so long as we only target muggles. As far as how I can kill a person without feeling guilt? Are you suddenly a vegetarian?”

“That is not the same!”

He chuckles at the boy’s vehemence.

“Is it not? You eat meat every day, but I have no doubt if you were forced to kill the animals yourself you’d never do so again.”

The boy merely grimaces.

~~~~~~

When they exit the shower he fetches the boy some of his clothes. They’ll be much too large on him, but they’ll do for the night. The boy simply blinks at him for a moment.

“I already explained this. If you ask nicely I may conjure another nappy for you.”

“I don’t want you to...”

The boy huffs angrily and takes the clothes from him. He’ll never understand repressed idiots. If you like something why deny yourself?

They both dress and he sits the boy down in the living room, after casting a few cleaning charms on the furniture. The boy looking both relieved at the cleaning charms and disgusted by the necessity. He smirks at him.

“I must admit I did enjoy seeing you drink from Horace. I will be ensuring you do so again.”

“Oh god, please don’t.”

“You loved it. You admitted it. He’s already seen your true self, what’s the point in pretending?”

“It’s embarrassing! Is there nothing that embarrasses you?”

“No.”

The boy once again looks bewildered. He fetches a book of curses and hands it to him.

“Read.”

The boy hesitates but does take the book without further prompting. He sits at his desk and begins his marking, while keeping an eye on the boy. He seems to be fascinated by the book. Good, perhaps he _will_ be a useful asset to their cause. It would demoralize their enemies if nothing else.

~~~~~~

Later after he’s finished his marking and eaten his own dinner, he summons the last of his supply of semen, and then conjures a bottle and a glass. He holds them up for the boy to choose from. The boy hesitates for a long, long, moment. Then, just as he’s becoming convinced the boy will never admit his desires, he points a shaking finger at the bottle. He smiles at the boy, sits on the couch, and waits. The boy fidgets for a moment. Then surprises him by stripping. He blinks, shocked, then stands so the boy can lie on the couch. He dresses him in another nappy and then pulls him into his lap. He watches the boy drink from his bottle, pondering the situation. He makes a choice.

“I am told that abraxan semen is very strong tasting. If you prefer I could acquire something more palatable for tomorrow.”

The boy pulls off the bottle, seemingly reluctantly, to ask.

“What would I have to do for it?”

“Drink it, I am merely asking if you enjoy the taste or if you’d like something that isn’t quite so strong tasting.”

The boy studies him again for a moment. Then nods.

“I would prefer, I don’t know if it’s possible, but human semen would be great. Or maybe even your own if you can somehow increase the amount you make or something...”

He shrugs and sucks on the bottle again. Severus begins turning over ideas. Perhaps...

~~~~~~

When they eventually go to bed that night, the boy still wearing the nappy, he fucks the boy again. This time he prepares him enough so he won’t be in pain. He fucks the boy just as harshly as before, but this time the boy isn’t denying his enjoyment. The boy is writhing under him, moaning and begging for more. He finds he enjoys it just as much as taking him by force. He can’t remember the last time he bothered with a willing partner, he also can’t remember it being this good. He fucks the boy harder when he begs for it and then leans forward and kisses him. He’s a bit shocked at his own actions, and so is the boy considering the way he stills, but the boy kisses back after a fraction of a second. He pulls back and continues fucking the boy till he climaxes clenching so tight around him he has to wait to finish. He begins thrusting again as soon as he can and quickly climaxes himself.

He sprawls out beside the boy who curls into his side. He glares half heartedly at him. Treat the boy halfway decent and he seems to think they’re lovers now. Mind you he did kiss him and what the fuck was that? He shakes his head, he’s not going to even think of it again. He ignores the boy’s closeness as well.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning he wakes before the boy and finds the necessary potion book. He glances at the process and sighs. He doesn’t have time to experiment today but he will be needing to adjust the formula, it could be vastly improved. He heads to his lab and brews a batch of it as is for now.

By the time he’s done the boy is awake. He drinks a vial of the potion and then pulls out his cock.

“Would you like it in a bottle, or would you prefer to suck my cock?”

The boy shifts uncomfortably. He shakes his head. Prudes.

“Just say latter or former.”

“...Former.”

“Good boy.”

He summons a bottle and begins stroking his cock, the boy watching while unconsciously licking his lips. When he eventually climaxes he fills the bottle completely. Hm, if he does increase the potency he’ll have to lower the dosage. Or conjure larger bottles.

He sits on the couch, the boy climbing onto his lap with no hesitation. He waits while he drinks his bottle, realizes after a few minutes that he’s petting the boy’s hair. He almost jerks his hand to a stop, but, fuck it. He keeps petting him as he drinks. When he’s done he lays him down on the couch and pulls his nappy off, he doesn’t have time to fuck him but he can do this. He strokes him till he climaxes, the boy staring into his eyes the entire time.

“Now, I’m going to be busy teaching all day and you will be staying here and behaving yourself, or you won’t like the consequences.”

The boy is still panting as he nods an assent. He sees the truth in his eyes, but knows how fickle youth can be, he’ll make sure to set a ward before he leaves ensuring he’ll know if the boy disobeys. He fetches the boy’s wand and gives it back to him.

“Why?”

“You won’t be much use to us if you can’t cast those curses you’ve been reading about. However I did not give that back to you so you can practice curses without supervision.”

“Then, again, why?”

“Because while you are still my property I am trying to treat you better, as I have said, do not make me regret my decision to do so.”

The boy nods seriously and uses the wand to banish the empty bottle, then smiles brightly.

“Feels so good to use magic again.”

“It’s only been two days.”

The boy shrugs and he shakes his head at him, then leaves for his first class.

~~~~~~

When he checks on the boy during the lunch hour he finds him conversing with an elf. He raises his eyebrows at the sight the pair make, the boy dressed in nothing but a nappy, although he’s wrapped himself in a blanket to hide his state of dress, and the elf wearing a ridiculous assortment of clothes. Harry looks like he’s trying not to laugh as he assures the elf.

“I’m fine, Dobby. I don’t need rescuing. See I’ve even got my wand still, my owner isn’t so bad. Not like the Malfoys.”

He watches amused, as the elf argues vehemently against the boy’s lack of freedom, before the elf eventually realizes Harry isn’t going to budge on the matter and he, reluctantly, leaves.

He walks over and sits beside the boy.

“Interesting friends you have, Potter.”

“Yeah, well at least my friends aren’t vicious arseholes.”

He shakes his head at the boy’s attitude. Then asks.

“Did you eat something for lunch? And if not what would you like?”

The boy gulps and turns away. He tsks at him and forces him to make eye contact. He simply waits him out.

“You know what I want, do I really have to say it?”

He sighs and conjures a bottle, then summons the necessary potion.

“Not this time, because I have classes to teach and therefore I don’t have time to wait for you to get over your ridiculous prudishness. But this is the last time I will indulge your sensibilities in this way, you will learn to behave like a goddamn adult and ask for what you want, or you will not receive it.”

The boy grimaces before becoming distracted by his actions. He watches the boy bite his lip and has an urge to do something truly foolish, but he’s never been one to deny himself anything, so he pulls the boy in and kisses him while he strokes himself. The boy gasps into the kiss and he takes advantage, claiming his mouth for his own, the boy is soon panting. He pulls back and stares into his eyes as he climaxes, then he drags the boy onto his lap, and feeds him another bottle. While he drinks he plays with his little cock. By the time he’s done with the bottle the boy is whining and thrusting up into his hand. He pulls his hand away, and forces the boy to look at him once again.

“Say it.”

The boy looks confused.

“I said you will have to ask for what you want, so, say it.”

The boy makes a face, frustrated and embarrassed, but does eventually respond with words.

“Please...let me cum, please.”

“Good.”

He strokes the boy’s cock while kissing him breathless, it takes a few minutes to get the boy back at the edge, but he falls over it soon enough. Gasping and moaning. He makes such a pretty picture, flushed and writhing on his lap, that he wishes he had time to fuck him before his next class. He shakes it off, he will take his fill of the boy this evening.

~~~~~~

Except that evening he has to report to his lord. He’s both looking forward to, and dreading it. The man is not going to be pleased when he hears what the boy’s home life was like. He just hopes his wrath doesn’t transfer onto him for the way he treated the boy this weekend.

He strides into the man’s study and stops a respectful distance from his desk, waiting for the man to finish his correspondence. When he’s given the go ahead he quickly outlines the reason for his visit.

“The boy would consider joining us?”

“I am unsure, I believe he could be easily swayed to pay lip service to our cause but to actually fight for us, to perhaps fight against his former friends...”

“I see. Sentiment. I will never understand it. Well, do what you can to lure him to us. Should I allow him to finish off the beasts himself?”

“He wants them to be spared, my lord. He insisted that I not harm them.”

“He must have known I would make no such concession to his feelings.”

“I would assume so, yes, but he knew better than to try and sway you from doing them violence and so avoided the subject entirely. At any rate, no, he would not appreciate being given the gift of their deaths.”

His lord shakes his head, once again perplexed at the strange logic of sentimental people. Then dismisses him.

He heads back to Hogwarts, grateful that he wasn’t punished, and eager to use his little slut once again.

~~~~~~

When he gets to his quarters though he finds Minerva waiting at the door, looking determined.

“Severus.”

He invites her inside without hesitation, she looks rather shocked by his lack of reservation.

They find the boy flipping through a defense tome looking rather bored, he brightens at sight of him, then blanches when he sees his companion. Harry quickly wraps a blanket around himself, looking extremely embarrassed. He sits beside the boy while Minerva sits opposite them, she leans forward and gives the boy a piercing look.

“I have heard disturbing things about your current situation, Mr. Potter, and now I find you dressed like that...”

The boy squirms uncomfortably, turning to him for salvation. He shakes his head at the boy.

“I already told you, you must speak your desires openly, shame will get you nowhere.”

He catches Minerva’s eye, she gives him a hard look before focusing back on the boy. Harry takes a few shaky breaths before whispering.

“I, I like this, I’m not being forced to dress like this, I haven’t wanted everything that’s happened and I would love to have my freedom back, but, I don’t hate this either. At the moment.”

He laughs quietly at Minerva’s shock. She glares at him then gives the boy a gentle smile.

“I am glad to hear that, Mr. Potter. But if you are ever unhappy, in any way, I will ensure you do not remain that way. And you, Severus, will give the boy back his freedom, we both know the law won’t be on your side for much longer...”

“We do not know that for certain, Minerva, however I will consider it.”

She breathes deeply, opens her mouth to argue, then shakes her head.

“One week. If by next weekend that boy is still your property I will make you regret it.”

“I have no doubt that that is true.”

She huffs and leaves, and he turns his attention to the boy. Who looks overwhelmed.

“You need to accept yourself for who you are. This is unacceptable. Come.”

He leads the boy to the bathroom and stands behind him staring at their reflection in the mirror.

“Which do you prefer, perverted, or depraved?”

“Prefer for what?”

The boy looks worried, he smirks at him.

“Just pick one.”

“The first one, I guess.”

“Lovely, hold still.”

He presses himself again the boy, holds his wand to his neck, and tattoos the word on his throat. Where everyone will see and know what he is, but most importantly the boy will constantly be confronted by his own nature.

“It has a spell built into it which will ensure that it can be read by others as well as yourself in the mirror, and it will fade in time.”

The boy looks half horrified, half hopeful. He crushes that hope.

“Mm. As soon as you accept yourself, perversions and all, it will disappear.”

“Fuck. Why?”

“It isn’t a punishment. It’s an intervention. Now come, I would like to fuck you.”

The boy straitens his spine looking determined, but also angry.

“And if I don’t want that?”

“But you do, you can’t wait to have me inside you again, to feel your body moulding itself to my cock as if your true purpose is to provide me with pleasure.”

He watches the boy’s pupils dilate, but it isn’t enough. The boy doesn’t want to give in and he’s just stubborn enough to deny himself the pleasure he so craves. He sighs, then strides out of the bathroom and over to his desk. He collects parchment and ink and scrawls out a quick transfer of ownership. He hands it to the boy. Harry takes it looking confused. His hand shakes when he sees what it is.

“You can’t be serious? Just like that?”

He stalks over to the boy and pulls him into a quick and dirty kiss.

“Mm. I found myself growing increasingly frustrated with your insistence on denying your desires but it occurred to me recently that I was doing the same. I desire you, Harry.”

“Well yeah, you’ve made that pretty clear.”

He shakes his head at the boy. Then pulls him close, running one hand sensually down his back and the other across his cheek.

“No, you misunderstand. I desire you, not as an object, but as a lover. Now, may I fuck you?”

Harry gulps and nods, but then remembers his earlier admonishment about refusing to speak his desires.

“I want that, yeah. Please, fuck me, Severus.”

He lifts the boy up and carries him to bed. He lays him on it and stares into his eyes as he strips, the boy becoming more aroused just watching him. He finishes stripping and joins the boy on the bed, Harry eagerly spreading his legs to welcome him. He prepares him as quickly as he can, while attempting to remain gentle. The boy squirms once or twice but doesn’t complain so he supposes he isn’t being too rough. He deems the boy ready and slips his fingers free, then lines up his cock, and slides home. The boy pulls him down and kisses him hungrily. He begins thrusting in long smooth strokes, refusing to be rough until the boy begs him for it, and it doesn’t take long before the boy does.

“Move, damn it. Faster.”

He huffs a laugh. And gives the boy what he asked for, he pounds into him hard and fast, the boy whimpering and gasping under him. He doesn’t last long, already on edge from wanting this all day, he climaxes just after the boy does. They lie there panting after for a long moment. Then he asks, as casually as he can manage...

“Are you going to be going back to the dorm?”

The boy jerks and his eyes widen.

“I hadn’t even thought of that. I, wouldn’t mind returning to class...”

“But?”

“I don’t know how I could sit in the same class as Ron and Malfoy. And I don’t want to go back to the tower even if Ron wasn’t there. I like...”

He smirks at the boy who smacks him on the arm.

“I like being here, you git. I like being able to be myself.”

“Even when it’s embarrassing?”

“I still don’t want to...with Slughorn again, if that’s what you’re asking. But other than that, yeah.”

He gives the boy a proud smile, making him huff, then pulls him into another kiss.

“Good.”


End file.
